My Owl
by gengie
Summary: Jongin beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Kyungsoo. Saat ia merasa mengecewakan lelaki itu, Kyungsoo malah berfikir jika ialah yang mengecewakan Jongin. Perhatiannya dan betapa menggemaskannya sang kekasih membuat Jongin begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, his cute Owl/ "Tidak perlu sayang, karena aku ingin memakanmu malam ini."/ KaiSoo. BL. Romance. Fluff.


Ini merupakan hari terdingin dalam bulan Agustus tahun ini. Jongin terdiam menikmati waktu istirahatnya malam ini di tempat kerja. Uap yang mengepul dari kopi yang ia buat menghangatkan pipinya dan mengembun di dinding jendela kantornya. Ia hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum kembali menghadap laptop yang berkedip-kedip di mejanya.

Ia menyeruput kopinya pelan, berharap dapat mengusir kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Sekarang tepat pukul seebelas malam sebelum ia kembali beralih pada kursi kerjanya. Menaruh kopinya yang masih banyak dan mulai mengabaikan keberadaannya. Matanya fokus tanpa berkedip menghadap layar monitor. Jari-jarinya mulai kembali menari, ia tatap jam dinding sekali lagi, berharap semua hal melelahkan ini akan segera berakhir dan ia dapat segera pulang kerumah.

.

.

Ia mengeratkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya, berfikir jika temperatur sudah hampir mendekati nol derajat _Celsius_. Uap mengepul keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya ketika ia bernafas. Paru-parunya mendingin dan tubuhnya sudah menggigil. Ia menguap, berjalan sedikit tergesa dilorong kantor yang sudah sepi saat tepat tengah malam saat ini. Berharap cepat sampai kedalam mobilnya.

Jongin menggosok kedua tangannya saat ia berhasil duduk didalam mobilnya. Ia mencari kunci mobil yang ada dikantong celananya sebelum tangannya menyentuh sesuatu didalam kantungnya. Ia lupa jika seharian telah mengabaikan _handphone_nya seharian ini.

Memasukkan beberapa angka sebelum layarnya berubah menampilkan foto seorang lelaki yang tengah membulatkan matanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia mendapatkan _wallpaper_ tersebut. Tepat saat minggu lalu ia mengejutkan lelaki tersebut yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya, tak menyadari jika saat itu Jongin sudah menyiapkan rencana jahil dengan _handphone _ditangannya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan menepuk bahu sempit lelaki itu. Ia jelas berhasil mengambil sebuah gambar lucu lelaki itu yang tengah terkejut.

Ah, ia sungguh menjadi lebih rindu dengan rumah.

Menyadari ada _notification_ dilayar hpnya. Sebuah pesan yang ia ingat sudah ia abaikan sejak makan siang tadi. Ia membukanya.

_From: My Owl. 01:05 pm_

_Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin. Tetap buat tubuhmu hangat Jongin-_ie_._

Jongin tak tahan untuk melebarkan senyumnya. Ada beberapa pesan lainnya yang menarik perhatiannya.

_From: My Owl. 05:30 pm_

_Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu._

_._

_From: My Owl. 08:15 pm_

_Hey, aku membuat spaghetti kesukaanmu. Cepat pulang sebelum ini dingin karena cuaca._

_._

Jongin terkikik menyadari lelaki itu tengah merayunya seakan ia anak kecil. _Lucunya. Dia kira bisa membujukku dengan makanan kesukaanku. _Ia kembali membaca pesan lain dari _My Owl_.

_From: My Owl. 09:00 pm_

_Balas pesanku!_

_._

_From: My Owl. 09:10 pm_

_Apa kau sedang mengabaikanku sekarang?_

_._

_From: My Owl. 09:15 pm_

_Aku sekarang marah Kim Jongin!_

_._

_From: My Owl. 09:25 pm_

_Kau tidur di ruang tamu malam ini._

_._

_From: My Owl. 10:18 pm_

_Apa kau tidak pulang?_

.

Membaca pesan terakhir tadi sedikit membuatnya lebih hangat. Lelaki itu pasti sangat kesal karena ia mengabaikan pesannya seharian ini. Tapi ia dapat menyimpulkan betapa rindunya lelaki itu akan kehadirannya.

Ia menyimpan kembali _handphone_nya dalam saku. Men_starter _mobilnya sebelum melaju dengan cepat membelah malam Seoul yang dingin dan sepi.

_Aku juga merindukanmu sayang._

.

.

.

Hari menjadi semakin dingin saat dini hari, Jongin berjalan tergesa menuju beranda rumahnya sebelum mengeluarkan kunci. Keadaan rumah sudah sunyi dan gelap. Ia sudah mengira jika lelaki itu, _Owl_nya, sudah tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Dan ia harus siap dengan lelaki itu yang akan mengabaikannya besok pagi. Tentu ia harus membalas sikap Jongin hari ini.

Ia melepas sepatunya perlahan, tidak membuka mantel tebalnya karena udara dingin bahkan mengisi ruang tamunya. Ia menyalakan lampu untuk membuat pandangannya lebih baik karena cahaya.

Dan ia terkejut saat melihat gundukan besar diatas sofa. Ia berjalan melihat lelaki itu tengah meringkuk berusaha membuat tubuhnya membola dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus hingga hidung lelaki itu.

Jongin tersenyum menyadari jika ia ditunggu, benar-benar ditunggu. Perasaannya menghangat sekaligus merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk sedikit menyingkap selimut tebalnya, merasa jika lelaki itu akan menjadi susah bernafas dengan selimut tersebut. ia tersenyum, berusaha untuk tak menggigit lelaki didepannya.

_Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu lucu saat tertidur?_

Jongin tersenyum, merasa gemas dengan wajah didepannya yang sedikit membuka mulutnya. Jika begini jongin yakin bisa menghitung berapa banyak bulu mata yang lelaki itu miliki. Tak tahan ia akhirnya mengelus lembut pipi lelaki itu.

Dan rasa bersalah langsung menyelimutinya saat merasakan betapa dinginnya permukaan kulit tersebut.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau tak perlu menungguku." Dengan pelan Jongin mencium dahi lelaki itu yang tertutupi poninya.

"Berapa lama kau menungguku? Bahkan rambutmupun terasa dingin."

Jika begini ia menyesal karena Kyungsoo menunggunya. Bukankah lebih baik jika lelaki itu langsung tidur diranjang mereka yang hangat, apalagi ia tahu jika Kyungsoo punya masalah dengan paru-parunya.

Ia mengelus rambut halus lelaki itu, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

"Jong… in…"

Jongin tersenyum menyadari namanya keluar dari gumaman Kyungsoo. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum tanpa sadar matanya menatap fokus meja makan yang ada di dapur mereka.

Ia berdiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membasahi tenggorokannya. Dan ia tertegun melihat dua porsi _spaghetti_ utuh diatas meja makan.

_Apa Kyungsoo belum makan?_

Pemikiran itu semakin membuatnya merasa menjadi kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya meneguk segelas air mineral yang ia dapatkan diatas meja makan sebelum kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo tengah mengeratkan selimutnya dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk serta badan yang menggigil.

"Hey, _gwaenchana_?" ia memeriksa suhu tubuh lelaki itu dan hanya merasakan dingin pada permukaan kulitnya.

Ia menyisipkan tangannya pada kepala dan lutut Kyungsoo. Mengangkat lelaki itu dalam gendongannya lengkap dengan selimut tebal lelaki itu. Jongin berusaha menyamankan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya berat.

"Jongin?"

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Jongin!" lelaki itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Jongin dan menyadari lelaki itu tengah menggesekkan hidungnya pada permukaan kulitnya seperti anak kucing. Dan Jongin bersyukur ia bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh dan berakhir melukai diri mereka.

"Kenapa menungguku?"

"Kau pulang!"

"Berhenti mengabaikan pertanyaanku!" Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin. Membulatkan matanya secara natural dan Jongin heran bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari betapa lucunya saat ia melakukannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Jongin nyaris mengerang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah dengan tatapan maut laki-laki itu?

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Benarkah?" ia mengagguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamar mereka,

"Jadi apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini untuk membuat laporan keuangan. Jadi aku mengabaikan _handphone_ku selama seharian."

"Dan juga mengabaikanku?" lelaki itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Maaf soal itu sayang." Ia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang menyiratkan penyesalan. Ia menunduk berusaha mencuri kecupan pada bibir lelaki itu.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau marah padaku." Jongin menggeleng sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh lelaki itu pada ranjang mereka. Ia merangkak naik dan mengambil tempat tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Tangannya kembali memainkan rambut halus lelaki itu dan mulai menempelkan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Jongin.

"Hey, bukankah kau yang marah?"

"Benarkah? Ah, benar aku sedang marah padamu Kim Jongin." Jongin tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. _How cute you are, my Owl_.

"Apa sekarang kau mengejekku?" wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tak menyenangkan dan dengan bibir _pouty_nya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin dan berbalik untuk menunjukkan punggungnya pada Jongin.

"Hey, bukan maksudku seperti itu,"

"Tapi kau tertawa."

"Itu karena kau terlihat menggemaskan, _babe_." Jongin mendekati punggung itu dan mulai mengaitkan tangannya pada pinggang sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan."

"Kau menggemaskan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan pada Jongin jika ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Tapi Jongin mengabaikannya dan dengan cepat bergerak menekan bibir lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak sebelum menikamti lumatan-lumatan itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat bibir mereka terlepas. Jongin menggeleng.

"Apa aku perlu membuatkanmu _spaghetti_ lagi?" seketika mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih. Ia ingat telah mengabaikan makanan yang tadi dibuat lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, kau hanya terlalu sibuk hari ini. Aku mengerti." Jongin tersenyum saat menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia punya kekasih yang begitu pengertian.

"Maaf karena hal itu kau juga harus meninggalkan makan malammu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi lelaki itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan membawa kepala Kyungsoo kedadanya.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku tak begitu lapar."

Ia mengecupi puncak kepala lelaki itu. Menyampaikan maafnya dengan perlakuan manis yang disukai Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam menikmati_ moment _yang mereka ciptakan.

"Apa aku perlu membuatkanmu makanan? Kau bilang, kau lapar kan tadi?" Jongin mengangguk diatas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu, biar aku buatkan sesuatu di dapur." Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, Jongin semakin kuat melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada rambut Kyungsoo yang harum dan halus.

"Tidak perlu sayang, karena aku ingin memakanmu malam ini." dan Jongin akhirnya melepas pelukannya hanya untuk kembali melumat bibirnya.

Dan Jongin menarik perkatannya sebelumnya, jika hari ini merupakan hari terhangat di bulan Agustus pada tahun ini.

.

.

END

**My Owl**

**Story by: Gengie**

**KaiSoo's sweet story**

**Complete**

.

.

A/N:

Aaaaa, saya nggak tahan untuk menulis ff ini. padahal seharusnya saya harus berkutat dengan tugas malam ini. tapi saya menemukan diri saya begitu menikmati menulis ceria fluff tentang mereka. Ouh, betapa manisnya Kyungsoo. Oke sudah cukup saya melanggar peraturan yang sudah saya buat sendiri, untuk mementingkan tugas dibanding menulis ff. tolong jangan tiru hal buruk ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca, semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini.

-Gengie-


End file.
